Say Good Morning To That Sleepy Person
by KillerCactus16
Summary: In Our Bedroom After The War  3  - Renji/Byakuya. Byakuya never allowed himself time out if the office, but just this once when everything was over, he took the morning out.


Disclaimer - None of these people belong to me.

* * *

For once Byakuya allowed himself a day out of the 6th division office. Although he assumed he would have been the only captain who would have actually been working the day after the war.

Mostly because at least half of them were recovering in the fourth division; Ukitake-Taicho, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kyoraku-Taicho, Soi Fon-Taicho and Konamura-Taicho. And Kurosuchi-Taicho was still in Hueco Mundo.

Plus there were all the Fukutaicho who had been injured in the battle; Iba- Fukutaicho, Kira-Fukutaicho, Hinamori-Fukutaicho and Matsumoto-Fukutaicho.

As for Renji, he looked across to see his vice-Captain asleep beside him, with his arm strewn across Byakuya's waist. Byakuya ran his finger across Renji's face, across his cheek and up to the tattoos on his forehead.

"Mornin' Taicho." Renji mumbled, voice still heavy from sleeping. He moved closer to Byakuya and pulled him close against his chest before kissing Byakuya chastely on the lips. Renji sat up slowly rubbing a hand over his face and eyes, then leant over Byakuya and kissed him again. Byakuya pushed Renji back with his hand until they were both upright, although they stayed connected together at the lips.

Renji sat down and pulled Byakuya down into his lap and pressed biting kisses down his jaw and then around to his ear. He carefully pulled the sensitive lobe into his mouth and sucked it softly, relishing in the soft moans Byakuya let out. He brought one hand up to Byakuya's face and ran his fingers gently down his cheek. Renji continued to kiss Byakuya's neck, until he heard Byakuya let out a soft noise of frustration. And with his hand on Byakuya's cheek, Renji tilted Byakuya's face around towards him so Renji could finally touch his lips, the first step closer to what Byakuya truly wanted.

The kiss was long and passionate; when they had kissed first for the first time Renji had been drunk, Byakuya had been shocked and there had been clashing of teeth and biting of lips, but since then they had improved. Byakuya slid his hands into Renji's crimson hair and tugged softly. When he felt Renji's tongue swipe over his lips he opened his mouth and groaned as their tongues met. Renji ran one of his hands down Byakuya's side and rested it on his hip, sliding it down, inch by inch until it rested on Byakuya's firm bottom.

Renji slid his hands into Byakuya's sleeping yukata, pushing it off the top half of his body and ran his bed-warm hands over Byakuya's bare chest, carefully pinching and squeezing his nipples until they formed hard peaks Byakuya broke the kiss to press his face into Renji's neck and when he felt one of Renji's hands crawl lower down his torso he let a groan.

Renji, having removed the top half of Byakuyas yukata, started to attempt to untangle the knot on the tie, but soon gave up. He pushed Byakuya backwards, so that he was lying on the bed and Renji was kneeling above him. Renji kissed him again and groaned into the kiss when Byakuya reached up and yanked on his hair, pulling Renji down on top of his body. Renji sat up and began removing his yukata when Byakuya reached up with one hand, pulled Renji towards him and kissed him again, before batting his hands away from where he was fumbling with the tie around his waist.

Byakuya quickly tugged the tie loose around Renji's waist before untying the one around his own waist. He pulled the yukata off Renji and groaned when he felt drawing the sleeping robe off him, whilst burning invisible patterns on his skin with his bed-warm hands on his way down.

"Oh god Renji" Byakuya groaned, before Renji bit down on his shoulder and sucked hard, leaving a mark.

Renji sat up and pulled his robe off himself and reached over to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a roll of condoms he purchased from Urahara in the living world.

"Renji, what are they?" Byakuya asked, looking up at him through hazy eyes.

"Hmm?" Renji said, twisting the lid off the bottle, "It's lubricant, it's like the oil we've used, only its better. And the other things are condoms."

Byakuya was about to question his answers when Renji lay back down on top of him, ran his hand down Byakuya's body, before tracing a long finger up his erection, making him arch of the bed in surprise.

Renji sat up and knelt down between Byakuya's spread legs. He ran his hands along his thighs, over the coarse dark hairs, smiling as Byakuya arched towards his touch.

"You alright Capt'n?" he asked looking up.

Byakuya glared, "If you don't hurry up I won't be."

Renji chuckled and slid his hands up his captain's thighs opening them wider. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant from beside him and poured it generously over his fingers in his right hand. With his left hand he gently held Byakuya's hips down and carefully rubbed one lubricated finger around him before sliding it in ever so slowly. Renji pushed it in completely before he pulled it back but remaining buried up to the second knuckle of his finger. He began to slowly pump it in and out, curling and moving it, until he was able to join the first finger with a second. Renji continued stretching his captain, twisting his fingers and scissoring them.

Soon he slid in a third finger and had started stretching them, when he looked up at Byakuya and groaned softly when he saw him, neck stretched back, mouth open and a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead. Renji sat up, ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down over his aching length.

He sat up, aligned himself and pushed the head of his cock into Byakuya. Byakuya grunted at the intrusion, but impatient with Renji going so slowly, he wrapped his legs around Renji's hips and jerked him forwards, pushing him in fully. Byakuya let out a low groan at the sensation of being filled.

Renji looked down at Byakuya with dark, glazed eyes and asked, "you ready for me to move, captain?"

Byakuya mumbled, "Renji, what have a told you about calling me cap-" but before he could finish Renji had pulled out of him before viciously thrusting into him. "Oh fuck." He groaned, grasping the bed sheets tightly and head thrashing to the side.

Renji slowed down to lift one of Byakuya's legs over his shoulder allowing him to push in deeper, erection sliding over Byakuya's prostate on each brutal thrust. Byakuya knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and when he opened his mouth to try and warn Renji, all that came out was a low keening moan.

Feeling Byakuya tighten around him, Renji knew it was going to be over soon. He reached a hand between their bodies and grasped Byakuya's erection and tried to pump it up and down in time with his thrusts. He had just got the rhythm synchronised when Byakuya came, with a quiet moan and a long shudder, sticky white ribbons of cum coating both Renji's hand and his chest.

Renji, close to toppling off the edge himself, gripped Byakuya's hips tight enough to leave bruises and increased the pace of his thrusts. Several thrusts later he came, letting out a sharp yell and the heat flowed through his veins. He collapsed on top of Byakuya and kissed his sweaty chest, pulling Byakuya close to him and kissed his head with a softness rarely seen from Byakuya's brash red haired lieutenant.

* * *

Reviews = LOVE


End file.
